When Spring Comes Again
by tomato freak
Summary: Kotetsu couldn't be happier, his daughter's birthday is just a few weeks away and he has an amazing surprise planned for her. through all this joy fate has different plans for Kotetsu, while driving home from the store Kotetsu gets in an accident that leaves him clinging to life. Now Kotetsu must learn to rely on the help of those closest to him for help.
1. Prologue

Kotetsu looked at his watch which read 12:50, they had agreed to meet at half past noon and still Barnaby had not longer Kotetsu waited for Barnaby to arrive the more nervous he became.

"And he said that I'm late," Kotetsu scoffed, "Honestly, if he's going to make a big deal out of me being late for everything, the least the brat could do was set an example and not be late for my plans."

At 1:15 Barnaby arrived at the dinner apologizing to Kotetsu, explaining that there had been an accident on his way here. With the arrival of Barnaby the hero duo ordered their meals. After a few minutes of eating in silence Barnaby finally got up the courage to ask the question that was on his mind,

"So Kotetsu, You said you wanted to talk with me privately? Is everything alright?"

It took Kotetsu a moment before he responded, "Of course Bunny, I just have a favor to ask is all."

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu quizzically trying to figure out just what his partner had planned. It wasn't very often the elder hero asked for favors. "And what might this favor be?"

"well, you see, Kaede's birthday is coming up and I know she adores you... for some reason... So I was hoping you would come to her birthday party. Maybe then she won't think her old dad is lame anymore."

* * *

Barnaby Brooks Jr. was not a patient man and as such he hated waiting. Today was no exception to this fact. As he paced the halls of The Kaburagi home he couldn't help but begin to grow more nervous as time passed. Just moments had Kotetsu had slipped out to grab some ice cream for the party from the store after noticing there wasn't any at the house. While on the way to the store both Kotetsu and Barnaby received a distress call from Hero TV. "Come on Kotetsu, you said it yourself, it wasn't that big of a task. Just a quick rescue, in and out, then you'd be here. What's taking so long?"

As Barnaby re-entered the living room where the rest of Kotetsu's family was waiting he was greeted by a small black haired girl wearing a dress made for flower girls.

"Any word on on my dad?" the young girl asked hopefully.

Barnaby looked down at the girl, making a frown before shaking his head and responding, " Sorry Kaede, I haven't heard anything from him."

"Don't worry Barnaby, My Dad will make it, you just have to trust him."

The sun had long since set, when Barnaby finally gave up on the prospect of Kotetsu coming. Just as he was about to get up and leave all together he heard the distinct ringing of his cell phone. Barnaby quickly got up and went outside to answer the phone forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Kotetsu! Where have you been? Kaede has been so worried about you. You missed your own daughter's birthday party do you have any idea how upset you made everyone?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before an unfamiliar voice began to speak.

"Hello, is this Mr Barnaby Brooks Jr.?" the voice inquired.

"Yes, this is. May I know to whom I am speaking with?"

"Ah, of course, This is Dr. Smith from Sternbild Central Medical Center. I am calling you about Mr. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, as he has you listed as his emergency contact here in our hospital. Mr. Kaburagi was rushed here this afternoon after a serious accident involving a motor vehicle."

Barnaby was at a loss for words as what the doctor said was echoing in his mind. Kotetsu was in a accident. He was injured and now in the hospital.

"As of current Mr. Kaburagi is in a stable condition. He had to have emergency surgery to set a broken leg, as well as substantial injury to his abdomen, and a severe concussion. We do however expect a full recovery for Mr Kaburagi. The only issue is that we are unaware of when Mr Kaburagi will wake up and we are not sure whether or not he has suffered any permanent brain trauma from the accident. His condition is stable enough for guests, feel free to visit him at any time, I'm sure Mr Kaburagi would appreciate the company."

Barnaby hung up the phone trying to come to terms with the news that was just given to him. He knew he would have to tell Kaede that her father was injured, however he did not want to alarm the young girl. As he entered the church once more, after having regained his composure, he was greeted by the small black haired girl.

"Was that Dad?" Kaede asked before noticing Barnaby's solemn expression. "You don't look so good Barnaby. Is everything okay?"

Barnaby sighed before kneeling to the young girls level, " I don't know sweetie"


	2. Summer

If you would have asked Barnaby a year if he thought Kotetsu could ever get hurt he would have laughed in your face, muttering about how Kotetsu was some sort of demon with an inability to get injured. Seeing Kotetsu in the hospital bed attached a myriad of important looking machines forced Barnaby back to reality. Kotetsu was not in fact invincible. It was difficult to look at the once strong man, he looked so small lying on the hospital bed. Barnaby had not once left the hospital since Kotetsu's admission two days ago. He had every intention to be there the moment Kotetsu awoke. Barnaby wanted nothing more than to see his brown eyes and hear Kotetsu complaining about being stuck in "jail". More than anything, Barnaby just wanted the assurance that everything would return to normal.

It did not take long for word of Kotetsu's accident to reach the ears of his fellow heroes and soon his hospital room was flooded with cards and other presents. None of the heroes stayed long, no one wanted to see Kotetsu, not when he was so vulnerable. Mostly they just stayed long enough to ask Barnaby how Kotetsu was and to tell him to let them know when he woke up. Besides Barnaby, Kaede was also ever present in her father's room. Whenever she could, Kaede made sure she was with her dad. She couldn't help the slight guilt she held over her dad's accident. If only she hadn't asked for ice cream, then maybe Kotetsu would have been okay.

* * *

When Kotetsu finally woke up he was alone. Alone and very confused. The first thing he noticed about his surroundings upon waking up was the sickening smell of disinfectant, and the too white walls around him. It did not take Kotetsu long to realize where he was, a hospital, Kotetsu just loved those places. The fact of his location only served to confuse him more though as his memory was a bit hazy and he couldn't figure out why he would be in a hospital. The last thing he remembers was driving to get the ice cream for Kaede and then nothing. Everything after that is a complete blank. Judging by the date displayed on the clock next to his bed, the party would have been nearly two weeks ago. Had Kotetsu really been unconscious that long? While Kotetsu tried to recall what events lead to his hospitalization he failed to notice the presence of another entering the room.

* * *

In those two weeks Kotetsu had survived three separate surgeries. The first was to remove his happened almost immediately upon arrival at the hospital. The other two surgeries he underwent were reconstructive. When Kotetsu crashed his knee made impact with the ground shattering his kneecap. The Doctors warned Barnaby that Kotetsu may never be able to walk again. Yet despite all of his injuries, Kotetsu was recovering quite well. If only he would wake up then perhaps the unsettling feeling in Barnaby's stomach would finally dissipate. Still the doctors could not figure out why the hero was still asleep. The only explanation they could offer was that Kotetsu simply didn't want to wake up.

* * *

It was getting hard to visit the hospital everyday. The smell was sickening and it was too quiet. Currently Barnaby was on his way to the store. After two weeks of visiting Kotetsu, Barnaby decided that the dreary atmosphere of the hospital was not one he wanted his partner to wake up in. As such he made it his task for the day to buy a few decorations to liven up the place. He figured that now would be the best time to buy everything since Kotetsu was scheduled for Physical Therapy today, so his room would be crowded. Barnaby grabbed a few more items, some flowers and a vase as well as i plush tiger doll, before paying and leaving the store.

When Barnaby reentered the hospital room after going shopping he didn't notice anything out of place. He went right into decorating the room, putting flowers in vases and hanging up a get well sign. As he worked on making the room feel more homely and less sterile Barnaby began talking to Kotetsu, "We're all waiting for you to wake up, especially Kaede. She really blames herself. I've tried to tell her it's not, but I think she'll only listen to you… I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I, well we, want you to wake up." Barnaby, not expecting a reply was startled when he heard soft mumbling coming from the direction of his friend and quickly went to his side.

The sight that greeted him upon inspection of Kotetsu was one that Barnaby will never forget. Kotetsu was awake, if only slightly, he looked like he was in a daze of sorts. At this revelation Barnaby gently nudged Kotetsu in hopes to better rouse his friend. Much to Barnaby's delight it worked, ad Kotetsu's eyes drew up to look into Barnaby's. At that moment all the fear Barnaby had felt vanished, finally Kotetsu was awake. Quickly before he could really process what was happening Barnaby was bolting out of the hospital room in search of a doctor.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. Things have been really crazy for me, I had to help my family move and i got a job. That being said, things should have settled down now so hopefully I will be able to post more frequently. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you really enjoy the story. Reviews are always welcome. Until next time!


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone, I thought I would give you a quick update on this story. So the as of right now the story has two more chapters and an epilogue planned. So unless these chapters end up being really long expect only three more chapters. In other news, Marching band camp ends tomorrow so expect a new chapter to be posted either Tuesday or Wednesday. Until then, stay awesome! 


End file.
